With the fast development of mobile communication terminals, additional functions, besides a basic conversation function, of a terminal become more and more, and as for as the current mainstream market is concerned, a terminal is generally integrated with functional modules such as Bluetooth, radio, Global Positioning System (GPS), and even digital television, and the Bluetooth has actually become a standard additional functional module of most terminals. Each module needs a different antenna as a radiator device because of different operating radio frequency band. The current trend that the size of the terminal is smaller and smaller, the difficulty of integrating more and more antennas is higher and higher due to limitation of size, meanwhile another problem that is brought along is interference between antennas of different modules.
In term of the current mainstream technology, different antennas have different implementation ways, and the common ways comprises:
a patch antenna, there are various production technologies for such antenna, such as, in general, ceramic technology, Low Temperature Cofired ceramic (LTCC) technology and the like, and such a patch antenna is produced by specialized antenna manufacturers and is patched onto different terminals as a general part, an advantage of which is superiority in price because of large amount, and a disadvantage is fewer antenna adjusting points and the need of a specialized antenna space.
A custom antenna, which is mainly designed and adjusted by a specialized antenna manufacturer for different terminals, and has a relative more inflexible implementation way, the forms of such antenna comprise Planar Inverted F Antenna (PIFA), MONOPOLE and so on, and the structure is implemented by an individually made bracket, with a specialized antenna space and meanwhile a higher price.